


Fitting In

by maximumneptune



Category: Original Work
Genre: An original work what a surprise right, Bad Parenting, Corrupt Therapist, Family, Gen, High School, Hypnosis, I don't think this is how hypnosis works but oh well, Manipulation, Ratings: G, Siblings, Teenagers, Therapy, This is definitely trickery of some kind, Transformation, conformity, personality change, questionable morals, questionable science, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumneptune/pseuds/maximumneptune
Summary: Amber's parents have always pushed her to conform with the majority of the kids at her school, but this is a bit too far.





	Fitting In

Dr. Stevenson regarded the girl in front of him with a level expression. She didn't have any desire to be a patient of his, of course. Her parents, Alexandra and Ryan Pierce, had read about him online and approached him in regard to their daughter, Amber, who was now perched on his couch. He wasn't especially surprised that they'd come to him for this particular reason. There weren't many others who applied his particular...methods.

What did surprise him, just a bit, was how mild Amber's appearance was, especially after hearing Mr. and Mrs. Pierce describe her. She was dressed entirely in black, that was true, but she was a far cry from looking "like a vampire or a demon," as Alexandra had stressed to him. Her hair was curly and jet black, probably dyed without permission, except where it faded to an emerald green color at the bottom. She had two earrings in each ear, but no other facial piercings. Her makeup was applied fairly frugally, her clothes weren't revealing or excessive, and to be completely honest with himself, Amber's parents seemed to be overreacting quite a bit.

But it wasn't his job to judge. His job was to get results.

"So, Amber, how are you today?" he asked evenly. Amber sighed.

"Honestly, I was better before my mom and dad made me come here. I didn't ask to be in therapy and I don't really think I've done anything to give them reasonable proof that I need it," she said. Dr. Stevenson made a note on his clipboard and looked up at her.

"And why do you think they had you come see me today?"

Amber gestured at herself.

"They've never liked how I dress or what music I listen to. I thought for a while that they thought I was worshiping Satan or whatever, but I clarified that and they still hate everything about my personality."

"Now, I'm sure they don't hate your personality." Amber laughed dryly.

"They give me disapproving looks every time they see me. They keep telling me to stop trying to be rebellious and start going with the crowd or I'm never going to get anywhere in life, which, if you ask me, not that anyone does, is kind of a horrible thing to say to ANYONE, and they compare me to my sister constantly."

"Your sister?"

"Diane. The golden child. I'm not bitter," she added, upon seeing Dr. Stevenson open his mouth to speak, "but it's a fact that she's the favorite out of us two. She's younger than me. We have about the same grades, but she's the favorite because she listens to Taylor Swift or whatever and wears dresses and 'respects authority' more than I do." 

"Does that affect your relationship with her?" Dr. Stevenson asked. Dammit, he needed to get this over with quickly. He was starting to sympathize with this kid.

"Not really. She's apologetic about it, if anything, but neither of us really argue with our parents about the whole deal. They're passive aggressive towards me and loving towards her."

That was enough talk. He needed to find something that she didn't know the answer to.

"When do you think your mom and dad started acting this way?"

"I guess when I started leaning towards more of an edgy style and getting into louder, heavier music," Amber replied. 

"Did they immediately notice the change, or did it take a while?"

"Um...I don't know..."

Perfect. Now, this transition would be the most difficult. If he was too direct, she'd get defensive and close herself off, but if he timed it just right, there could be positive results just after this first session.

"Do you know anything about hypnosis, Amber?" Dr. Stevenson asked. Amber frowned. Her brow furrowed at the sudden change in topic.

"I mean, I've seen movies and read books where characters get hypnotized. Why?"

"I'm hoping that you'd be open to allowing me to hypnotize you in order to delve into the root of this conflict between you and your parents. Real hypnosis is nothing like stage hypnosis; I can't make you think you're a chicken." Dr. Stevenson laughed, and Amber joined in hesitantly.

"I don't know..." she said. "I guess I'll give it a shot."

Perfect. Amber seemed intelligent, and that, paired with her willingness to participate, would make for an easy induction.

Dr. Stevenson stood up and retrieved a rudimentary pendulum from a drawer in his desk; a washer attached firmly to a piece of cord. He returned to his chair across from the couch occupied by his patient and set his clipboard aside.

"Now," he began, and allowed the pendulum to start swinging gently back and forth. "Follow the movement of the disc with your eyes only. Take normal breaths and listen to my voice."

Amber followed his instructions, her eyes tracking the swinging object. Dr. Stevenson dropped his voice as he spoke, until it was a flat, soothing tone.

"Good. I want you to relax, but you're going to do it gradually. Starting with your feet, tense your muscles, then let them go limp. Do this all the way up to your shoulders. Take your time."

Dr. Stevenson waited until he saw Amber's shoulders twitch, then continued. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over, and her breathing was slowing down.

"Keep watching the pendulum. Now that you're relaxed, I'm going to lead you into a hypnotic state, where you'll be open to suggestions that will help us get to the bottom of the issue. Is that okay?" he asked. Amber nodded slightly.

"Your eyes are starting to feel tired, like you've been watching TV all night and you're finally going to go to bed. Your eyelids are beginning to droop, and your breathing is slow, because you're falling into a deep sleep. Let your eyes close whenever it feels natural to do so. When that happens, you'll still remember the rhythm of the pendulum, as if you're still watching it. As your eyes close, you're dropping into a deep trance. It'll be different from sleep, because you'll still be able to hear what I say and respond accordingly."

Amber's eyes drooped further and further down until finally they slid shut.

"Amber, can you hear me?" Dr. Stevenson asked gently. Amber made a noise of affirmation and nodded slightly, as she did before.

"Good. Right now, you aren't sleeping, but you aren't awake either, and you're very, very relaxed. It feels good to rest, doesn't it?"

He didn't wait for her to respond.

"Your parents are worried about you. They know and want what's best for you, but you have to let them do their jobs. You don't want them to worry, do you?"

A moment passed. Dr. Stevenson let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Amber shook her head. All that was left now was to put the commands in place and wake her up.

"You'll help your parents out if you do what they say. From now on, you will obey them and do what they want you to do."

Amber's serene expression became slightly clouded. Dr. Stevenson rushed to add more information before she could resist.

"Obeying orders makes you happy. You feel good when you listen to instructions, because it makes your parents happy. Not only will you obey orders from them, but you'll do what any of your superiors tell you to do, as long as they mean it literally."

Amber's moment of resistance passed, and a sleepy smile grew on her face as she listened to the commands Dr. Stevenson gave her.

"Doing what your parents want includes changing some of your everyday habits. You will not question these changes, and you'll see them as improvements. You're no longer interested in dressing differently from the majority of your peers, or standing out, except in academic ways. You will do your absolute best in school and extracurricular activities, because succeeding makes you happy."

That was it. The final step was to remove the session from her memory and set a time for the commands to take effect.

"When I snap my fingers you will wake up, feeling rested and happy. You will not remember being hypnotized, and as far as you know, all that happened during this therapy session was conversations about your life. When you wake up, your new instructions will gradually begin to activate. The full range of effects will be in place when you wake up tomorrow morning. Understand?"

Amber nodded, still smiling.

Dr. Stevenson snapped his fingers.

Amber opened her eyes. 

"Our time is up for today, but I look forward to seeing you again if your parents choose to make another appointment for you," Dr. Stevenson said. Amber blinked.

"If my parents choose to," she repeated. Dr. Stevenson smiled. The commands were already working. They'd be a little clumsy at first, and some of her responses might seem a bit off, but it wouldn't take long for Amber to get acclimated.

"Yes. Have a good day, Amber." 

She appeared confused for a moment, probably trying to figure out which of the conflicting signals in her brain she should listen to, then shook her head and smiled.

"I will," she said, and left the office.


End file.
